coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7492 (16th December 2010)
Plot Claire valiantly attempts to put on a brave face as the day of Ashley's funeral arrives. Rosie's suspicious to find that Kevin's spent another night on the sofa. Norris informs Mary that Ciaran suggested a gas problem at The Joinery could have caused the explosion. Claire overhears and marches off to find Ciaran. Tina helps Graeme as he struggles to prepare Ashley's eulogy. Claire confronts Nick about his failing to report the gas fault. Nick maintains that he switched it off but cannot deny that he should have taken further action. Incensed, Claire orders Nick to stay away from the funeral. John and Fiz stay at the hospital but there is no change in Hope. The mourners join Claire and Joshua as the funeral procession departs the Street. Michelle and Carla catch up on work in the factory. Michelle quizzes Carla about Peter, and Carla admits that she developed feelings for him which he rejected. Ashley's wake takes place in the Rovers. Claire bumps into Nick and throws his money back at him, declaring she'll pay for everything herself. Nick leaves sadly. Ken questions Gail about Nick's role in the crash. Gail refuses to discuss it until the authorities have completed their investigation. Tyrone commiserates with Claire and tells her that baby Jack is not his son. Rita's furious with Norris for spreading gossip about the gas. She finds Nick alone and thanks him for saving her life. Nick feels he should never have come back to Weatherfield. Rosie finds Kevin hitting the bottle and asks if Sally's illness has returned. He assures her that it hasn't. Claire slips into No.13 and surveys the burnt remains of her family's home. Unable to control herself any longer, she breaks down, sobbing uncontrollably. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache (Credited as "William Roach") *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) *Jack Dobbs - Alex & Ellis Williamson (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Special Care Baby Unit Notes *Hope Stape appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *Mary Taylor receives a card from Reg Holdsworth in a link to the spin-off DVD Coronation Street: A Knight's Tale, released a few weeks before this episode. *Ashley Peacock's funeral service and burial take place off-screen. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emotions run high as the first of the funerals takes place and the residents gather to bid farewell; and gossip spreads about who may be held responsible for the explosion at The Joinery. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,030,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2010 episodes